rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 12: The Palace of Gardulla the Elder
Opening Crawl STAR WARS: DARK TIMES The Emperor’s grip on the galaxy grows tighter. Palpatine has moved swiftly to crush resistance to his New Order. On Tatooine the survivors of Order 66 and the Conclave on Kessel have nearly completed their Trials of Knighthood. Events have led them to the palace of Hutt lord Gardulla the Elder. Meanwhile, On Coruscant, Darth Vader, anxious to be with his troops, strains on the short leash the Emperor has put on him… Opening Scene As the crawl fades into the distance the camera pans down the starfield. The familiar featues of the planet Coruscant fill the screen. A fleet of star destroyers and other capital ships protects the capital of the Galactic Empire. An imperial shuttle disembarks from the landing bay of one of the destroyers and speeds its way to the planet surface. As it flies across the Coruscant cityscape it passes familiar landmarks like the Senate building. In the distance is the damaged Jedi Temple. The shuttle lands on the private landing pad attached to the Emperor’s retreat. The exit ramp lowers with a hiss and the metallic clang of boots and mechanical breathing of Darth Vader can be heard. Vader strides to the retreat's entranceway, his black cape billowing in the strong winds. In the antechamber of his private retreat, Palpatine, dressed in a dark blue cowled robe, paces in front of the curved window wall. Vader enters and stands rigidly at the center of the room, his gloved hands crossed in front of him. "It appears you attended to our little problem on Alderaan, Lord Vader," Palpatine says. "Yes, Master. Fang Zar need no longer concern you." "I know I should feel some sense of relief. But in fact, I'm not entirely pleased with the outcome. Zar's death could arouse sympathy in the Senate." Vader stirs. "He left me no recourse." Palpatine comes to a halt and turns to Vader. "No recourse? Why didn't you simply apprehend him, as I asked?" "Zar was not alone, he was aided by Jedi" Vader says with venom. “The fugitives who eluded you on Kessel?” Palpatine asks. “No, these were different Jedi.” Vader flexes one of his hands. “The Jedi from Kessel continue to elude me.” "Your fugitive Jedi, my apprentice," Palpatine said. "cannot hide from us, from the Dark Side, forever. However until they are found I have need of you. It is time we begin to demonstrate the power of the Empire. I have chosen several systems which will make excellent object lessons. Your assignment is the subjugation of Kashyyyk. The wookies will make excellent laborers." Vader regards the Emperor. "As you wish wish, my Master." SWIPE TO REVEAL EXT. TATOOINE Four figures stand at the edge of Mos Espa. Before them stetches a large draw bridge leading to the palace of Gardulla the Elder. Session Summary *Guards spoke in Huttese when we announced ourselves, but then switched into broken basic. *They asked us to reveal and deposit our weapons, but we had no weapons of consequence (Mind Trick)... *Major Domo met us at the entrance and scanned us all telepathically while leading us to Gardulla's Throne Room. *Throne room had several tunnels leading off to the left and one giant tapestry to the right which we noticed was not covering a wall. *Lobbed much flowery speech and deference and the arm of General Grievous with a lightsaber in it to Gardulla which seemed to make a good impression. *Twilek slave used untrained psychometry to confirm that the arm did belong to the General. *Found out she had a museum, we wanted to see it, she agreed, gave us a guided tour, includeing details about each artifact... Her knowledge of Jedi as warriors is fairly accurate, but her concept of jedi as an order is way off, she sees them only as warriors. *Koltan offers to "read" several of the lightsabers in her museum case in exchange for season box holder tickets... Gardulla says she will think about it. *Met Soln, he was being held behind the large tapestry on the right hand wall in Gardula's Throne room in a very large cage setup as as solo domocile *Soln seemed cautious of the newcomers, despite Koltan's attempt at a "Jedi Force Ping Greeting" *Constantine asked for Soln's help in rebuilding the order, Soln said he was busy *Prahl attempted to Force Push a small object as the curtain closed, but was not quite as subtle as he hoped, Soln covered by Force pulling the object *On the way out koltan feels a guard die nearby... Tells majordomo who becomes suspicious and then "touches" koltan (not in a sexual way but for enhanced telepathic contact)... Majordomo seems unpleased by whatever he reads of koltan, tells us to leave. *We offer assisstance and end up with a grand cinematic fight scene. *Koltan uses major dark side mojo to take out a security droid. *Someone has bombed their way into the museum and stolen the Kilian Ranger energy shield gauntlet. *Prahl and Constantine rush out front to try and block the intruders escape, hop on a passing security force's speeder. *Koltan rushes out of the bombed hole in the museum to find himself on one of the central towers. *Prahl/Constantine use speeder to ascend to central tower where they believe they have spotted the criminal, Constantine makes an impressive force leap covering the vast distance and grabs onto a pulley system that was being used to paint Gardulla's palace, ascending the tower at a rapid pace. Category: Star Wars: Dark Times